Fairy Tail Fanfic: Welcome to the Guild
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: Fairy Tail gains another dragon Slater named Alissa Frostiela. Contains spoilers for the Tenrojima Arc. (Don't say I didn't warn you).
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fanfic: Welcome to the Guild Chp. 1

_..._

**Chapter 1: Alissa Frostiela**

**Lucy' POV:**

It was a average everyday, day at the guild. As usual Gray and Natsu were fighting over some pointless reason. I watch in amusement as Erza starts yelling at them. I take a quick glance at the clock and saw it was 6:07. Standing up, I stretched and decided to head home for the day. As I was walking home, I see someone sitting at the edge of the river. As I come closer I see its a girl who look a few years younger than myself with light brown hair and green eyes. She appeared to be muttering to her self, until I saw the little grey kitten in her arms.

" I just can't do it... I gathered the courage to come to Magnolia and I was to chicken to even enter the building." She murmured to the cat.

I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

**Normal POV:**

"Are you okay?", Lucy asked

"EEEEK!" The girl screamed in surprise making Lucy jump, then she took a deep breath, "Sorry, you kinda startled me."

"I guess we scared each other then." Lucy said, smiling at the girl, " Hi my name is Lucy. What is your's?

"My name is Alissa. Alissa Frostiela. Nice to meet you Lucy" the girl said while getting to her feet. She gentle put the cat down and it walked off leaving the two girls.

Lucy spoke first, " Would you like to come over? I would like to hear about what you were talking about with that cat. Besides, I think I might be able to offer a little more help than the cat."

Alissa looked surprised but recovered quickly and replied, " Sure. Why not?"

**Alissa's POV:**

When they reached Lucy's apartment, she opened the door and to my surprise there was pink haired boy sitting on the bed.

"Hiya Luce." he side with a big grin on his face and then he noticed me standing behind Lucy in the door way. "Huh, who's that?"

" NATSU!" Lucy yelled completely ignoring his question. " Get out out of my house!"

" I don't wanna." Natsu said with a pout.

I start to speak, hoping to get out of this awkward situation, " Maybe this is a bad time, I think I will be goin-"

"No no your fine, he's the problem." Lucy said jabbing a finger at Natsu.

" Now come on Luce, you know that ain't true." He said with a grin while spreding his arms out. Now Lucy looked generally ticked off.

"Natsu, get out." She said sternly. Now I h`ave to admit that Lucy was kinda scary right there and frankly I kinda scared me.

" Okay." Natsu said glumly. And instead of using the door like I thought he would he turn to the open window and jumped out.

"H-he jumped o-out the w-window." I stuttered my mouth open in either surprise or shock I'm not quite sure, maybe both.

**Lucy's POV:**

After Natsu jumped out the window I closed my eyes thinking,' That idiot has he never heard of respect of privacy!'

I Turn around and heard Alissa stuttering, "H-he jumped o-out the w-window." Her mouth wide open.

I look at her and say, "Yeah you kinda get used to it. I gave up telling him to use the door a long time ago."

Then she asked, " Is this a normal everyday routine?"

The question caught me a little off guard but I answer calmly, " Mostly but sometimes my entire team is here. It's like they have a weird fascination with my apartment." The look on her face told me that was the answer she was not expecting at all.

"Oh", she said quietly

"Would you like some tea Alissa?" I ask. Her response was only a little nod. "You can tale a seat at the table." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later and we were both sitting at the table drinking our tea. "So," I ask, "ready to talk about your discussion with the cat?"

"Well," she started," you see I came to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail." I nearly gagged on my tea and started to cough. Alissa stood up in alarm," Are you okay!?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah I'm fine. You want to join Fairy Tail, so that means your a mage?"

Alissa smiled and proudly said,"Yes, I am."

"Really?" I asked,"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I use frost Dragon slaying magic." She said casually. Once again I nearly choke on my tea.

...

_ Thank you for reading my fanfic. The second chapter will be coming soon. So until then please bear with me _

_ So until then FrostDragonSlayer out._


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Fanfic:Welcome to the Guild Chp.2 by

_Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is here. Hope you enjoy Chp.2 as much as Chp.1 if not more_

_Okay I forgot to mention this last time but the story takes place right before the s-class exam and Alissa is currently 13 years old._

_..._

**Chapter 2: A New Guild Member**

**Natsu's POV:**

'I wonder why Lucy was so pushy today?' I thought while walking home.'She didn't even tell who that girl was. Wait maybe that's why she didn't want me there. Was that why she kicked me out? Was it because of that girl?'

"Natsu what are you thinking about? Asked Happy.

"Huh? Nothing really." I tell him.

"Okay." He said but didn't look convinced

'I don't know why but something about that girl seems familiar. I just can't place what exactly.'I start to wonder.

**Lucy's POV:**

"A frost Dragon slayer!?", I said nearly shouting.

"Yes, is it really that surprising?", Alissa asked. But I didn't her I was too busy with my thoughts,'What another dragon slayer? There is already three at fairy tail.' My thoughts shifting to Natsu, ' Natsu already destroys enough stuff as it is. How much faster will things get destroyed if she came on any missions with us?' Immediately I start to calculate how much damage could be done when Alissa interrupts my thoughts.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine, absolutely fine." I say probably a little to cheery because Alissa raised an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, it's just you seem to be panicking for a second there." She replied.

I look out my window only too see its gotten dark outside. I turn to Alissa and ask, "Hey do you have a place to stay tonight? Cause if not you can stay here if you like."

"Really?l, she asked.

"Yep." I say as I stood up and walked into the other room.

**Alissa's POV:**

As I watched Lucy walk out of the room something crossed my mind. "Hey Lucy,"

She popped her head back in the room, " Yeah?"

"Was that guy, Natsu a Dragon slayer?"

"H-how did you know?", She asked.

"Just a hunch." I answered.

I got up and followed Lucy out of the room. She handed me a pair of pajamas to use and I headed to the bathroom to change. One minute later, I was crashed on the couch fast asleep. The next thing I knew it was early in the morning when I woke up and Lucy was already up and dressed. I got up and put on my clothes from the previous day. We ate breakfast and headed for the Guild.

**Lucy's POV:**

As we walked into the Guild I noticed that Alissa was starting to act nervous. She was glancing around as if to make sure no one was looking. Then it hit me. She was making sure no one was looking. Now it make sense why she said she couldn't enter the Guild before. I laugh, " You could have mentioned you were just shy."

Alissa look at me then at the floor her face bright red.

"Its okay if your shy. Come on let's go talk to the master." , I say.

"Okay," Alissa said in a small voice.

I lead her over to where Master Makarov was sitting.

**Alissa's POV:**

When the Master saw us coming he called our," Hello Lucy!"

Lucy waved and Said, "Master, I brought someone who would like to join the Guild."

He leaned towards me and I could smell the sake on he breath. He had been drinking but wasn't drunk, yet at least.

"Hmm...? What's your name brat?" He asked.

'Brat!?' I thought, then I replied," Alissa Frostiela."

Then he smiled at me and said,"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Alissa." Then he turn and shouted," Mira!" And a women with long white appeared to materialize right next to me.

Master Makarov said to her, "Get this runt a guild Mark.", pointing at me. I dismiss the fact that I was called a runt. Mira then grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the countertop off the bar and pulled out the guild stamp.

"Where would you like it?", She asked. I pointed just below my left shoulder. Mira didn't hesitate and when she removed the stamp, there was a new fairy tail mark that was a pale periwinkle blue on my arm.

"There, now your an official member of the Guild!", Mira smiled.

"Thanks," ,I start to say but then Mira interrupted.

"Hey everyone! Come an meet the newest member of the Guild!", she shouted. I could die from embarrassment right then and there if Lucy hadn't come over and me not to worry. I look to my right only to see a guy with black hair with only his underwear on.

" WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!", I yelled in shock.

"Crap I forgot again!" He said looking at himself.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama looks fine.", said a girl with blue hair. I assume her name is Juvia. I turn to face forward again and see a pretty yet intimidating redheaded women.

"Hello, Alissa, my name is Erza. And that guy over there is Gray.", she said conditioning to the guy in his underwear.

"Y-yes, ma'am.", I manage to to stutter.

Erza continued speaking," welcome to Fairy Tail. Just out of curiosity, what kind of magic do you use?"

With Lucy's reaction last night I wasn't sure if I should tell them, "Well... um,", I could feel Erza's eyes watching me.

"Well what is it?" She asked. Is it just me or is this starting to feel like an interrogation.

"Well, I use frost Dragon slaying magic." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!", I had everyone's attention now, the last thing I wanted.

Then that guy from last night, Natsu popped out of no where and Said, "A Dragon slayer?", He sounds surprised, the he asked with a grin," You wanna fight?" I look at him in surprise,' Was this guy an idiot?'

Then I gave him a serious look ans replied flatly, " No! Why would I?"

Gray then butted in on the conversation telling Natsu," Flamebrain! You never ask a girl to fight unless it's Erza." That had caught Natsu's attention.

"WHAT WAS THAT GRAY!", Natsu shouted at him angrily.

"Idiot, can't you even bother to list-", Gray was interrupted by Natsu punching him in the face. "BASTERD!", Gray shouted while punching Natsu back. Then both in each other faces shouting retorts and calling the other names. Upon with time Erza intervened knocking them both out.

"Are they going to be okay?", I ask Lucy.

" Yeah, this is nothing compared to when we go on jobs." She stated simply.

"That's your team." I looked at her in shock wondering how she manages the chaos.

Lucy sighed," Sadly, yes."

**Lucy's POV:**

"A frost Dragon slayer!?", I said nearly shouting.

"Yes, is it really that surprising?", Alissa asked. But I didn't her I was too busy with my thoughts,'What another dragon slayer? There is already three at fairy tail.' My thoughts shifting to Natsu, ' Natsu already destroys enough stuff as it is. How much faster will things get destroyed if she came on any missions with us?' Immediately I start to calculate how much damage could be done when Alissa interrupts my thoughts.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine, absolutely fine." I say probably a little to cheery because Alissa raised an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, it's just you seem to be panicking for a second there." She replied.

I look out my window only too see its gotten dark outside. I turn to Alissa and ask, "Hey do you have a place to stay tonight? Cause if not you can stay here if you like."

"Really?l, she asked.

"Yep." I say as I stood up and walked into the other room.

**Alissa's POV:**

As I watched Lucy walk out of the room something crossed my mind. "Hey Lucy,"

She popped her head back in the room, " Yeah?"

"Was that guy, Natsu a Dragon slayer?"

"H-how did you know?", She asked.

"Just a hunch." I answered.

I got up and followed Lucy out of the room. She handed me a pair of pajamas to use and I headed to the bathroom to change. One minute later, I was crashed on the couch fast asleep. The next thing I knew it was early in the morning when I woke up and Lucy was already up and dressed. I got up and put on my clothes from the previous day. We ate breakfast and headed for the Guild.

**Lucy's POV:**

As we walked into the Guild I noticed that Alissa was starting to act nervous. She was glancing around as if to make sure no one was looking. Then it hit me. She was making sure no one was looking. Now it make sense why she said she couldn't enter the Guild before. I laugh, " You could have mentioned you were just shy."

Alissa look at me then at the floor her face bright red.

"Its okay if your shy. Come on let's go talk to the master." , I say.

"Okay," Alissa said in a small voice.

I lead her over to where Master Makarov was sitting.

**Alissa's POV:**

When the Master saw us coming he called our," Hello Lucy!"

Master Makarov said to her, "Get this runt a guild Mark.", pointing at me. I dismiss the fact that I was called a runt. Mira then grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the countertop off the bar and pulled out the guild stamp.

"Where would you like it?", She asked. I pointed just below my left shoulder. Mira didn't hesitate and when she removed the stamp, there was a new fairy tail mark that was a pale periwinkle blue on my arm.

"There, now your an official member of the Guild!", Mira smiled.

"Thanks," ,I start to say but then Mira interrupted.

"Hey everyone! Come an meet the newest member of the Guild!", she shouted. I could die from embarrassment right then and there if Lucy hadn't come over and me not to worry. I look to my right only to see a guy with black hair with only his underwear on.

" WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!", I yelled in shock.

"Crap I forgot again!" He said looking at himself.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama looks fine.", said a girl with blue hair. I assume her name is Juvia. I turn to face forward again and see a pretty yet intimidating redheaded women.

"Hello, Alissa, my name is Erza. And that guy over there is Gray.", she said conditioning to the guy in his underwear.

"Y-yes, ma'am.", I manage to to stutter.

Erza continued speaking," welcome to Fairy Tail. Just out of curiosity, what kind of magic do you use?"

With Lucy's reaction last night I wasn't sure if I should tell them, "Well... um,", I could feel Erza's eyes watching me.

"Well what is it?" She asked. Is it just me or is this starting to feel like an interrogation.

"Well, I use frost Dragon slaying magic." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!", I had everyone's attention now, the last thing I wanted.

Then that guy from last night, Natsu popped out of no where and Said, "A Dragon slayer?", He sounds surprised, the he asked with a grin," You wanna fight?" I look at him in surprise,' Was this guy an idiot?'

Then I gave him a serious look ans replied flatly, " No! Why would I?"

Gray then butted in on the conversation telling Natsu," Flamebrain! You never ask a girl to fight unless it's Erza." That had caught Natsu's attention.

"WHAT WAS THAT GRAY!", Natsu shouted at him angrily.

"Idiot, can't you even bother to list-", Gray was interrupted by Natsu punching him in the face. "BASTERD!", Gray shouted while punching Natsu back. Then both in each other faces shouting retorts and calling the other names. Upon with time Erza intervened knocking them both out.

"Are they going to be okay?", I ask Lucy.

" Yeah, this is nothing compared to when we go on jobs." She stated simply.

"That's your team." I looked at her in shock wondering how she manages the chaos.

Lucy sighed," Sadly, yes."

_Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is here. Hope you enjoy Chp.2 as much as Chp.1 if not more_

_Okay I forgot to mention this last time but the story takes place right before the s-class exam and Alissa is currently 13 years old._

_..._

**Chapter 2: A New Guild Member**

**Natsu's POV:**

'I wonder why Lucy was so pushy today?' I thought while walking home.'She didn't even tell who that girl was. Wait maybe that's why she didn't want me there. Was that why she kicked me out? Was it because of that girl?'

"Natsu what are you thinking about? Asked Happy.

"Huh? Nothing really." I tell him.

"Okay." He said but didn't look convinced

'I don't know why but something about that girl seems familiar. I just can't place what exactly.'I start to wonder.

**Lucy's POV:**

"A frost Dragon slayer!?", I said nearly shouting.

"Yes, is it really that surprising?", Alissa asked. But I didn't her I was too busy with my thoughts,'What another dragon slayer? There is already three at fairy tail.' My thoughts shifting to Natsu, ' Natsu already destroys enough stuff as it is. How much faster will things get destroyed if she came on any missions with us?' Immediately I start to calculate how much damage could be done when Alissa interrupts my thoughts.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine, absolutely fine." I say probably a little to cheery because Alissa raised an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, it's just you seem to be panicking for a second there." She replied.

I look out my window only too see its gotten dark outside. I turn to Alissa and ask, "Hey do you have a place to stay tonight? Cause if not you can stay here if you like."

"Really?l, she asked.

"Yep." I say as I stood up and walked into the other room.

**Alissa's POV:**

As I watched Lucy walk out of the room something crossed my mind. "Hey Lucy,"

She popped her head back in the room, " Yeah?"

"Was that guy, Natsu a Dragon slayer?"

"H-how did you know?", She asked.

"Just a hunch." I answered.

I got up and followed Lucy out of the room. She handed me a pair of pajamas to use and I headed to the bathroom to change. One minute later, I was crashed on the couch fast asleep. The next thing I knew it was early in the morning when I woke up and Lucy was already up and dressed. I got up and put on my clothes from the previous day. We ate breakfast and headed for the Guild.

**Lucy's POV:**

As we walked into the Guild I noticed that Alissa was starting to act nervous. She was glancing around as if to make sure no one was looking. Then it hit me. She was making sure no one was looking. Now it make sense why she said she couldn't enter the Guild before. I laugh, " You could have mentioned you were just shy."

Alissa look at me then at the floor her face bright red.

"Its okay if your shy. Come on let's go talk to the master." , I say.

"Okay," Alissa said in a small voice.

I lead her over to where Master Makarov was sitting.

**Alissa's POV:**

When the Master saw us coming he called our," Hello Lucy!"

Lucy waved and Said, "Master, I brought someone who would like to join the Guild."

He leaned towards me and I could smell the sake on he breath. He had been drinking but wasn't drunk, yet at least.

"Hmm...? What's your name brat?" He asked.

'Brat!?' I thought, then I replied," Alissa Frostiela."

Then he smiled at me and said,"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Alissa." Then he turn and shouted," Mira!" And a women with long white appeared to materialize right next to me.

Master Makarov said to her, "Get this runt a guild Mark.", pointing at me. I dismiss the fact that I was called a runt. Mira then grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the countertop off the bar and pulled out the guild stamp.

"Where would you like it?", She asked. I pointed just below my left shoulder. Mira didn't hesitate and when she removed the stamp, there was a new fairy tail mark that was a pale periwinkle blue on my arm.

"There, now your an official member of the Guild!", Mira smiled.

"Thanks," ,I start to say but then Mira interrupted.

"Hey everyone! Come an meet the newest member of the Guild!", she shouted. I could die from embarrassment right then and there if Lucy hadn't come over and me not to worry. I look to my right only to see a guy with black hair with only his underwear on.

" WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!", I yelled in shock.

"Crap I forgot again!" He said looking at himself.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama looks fine.", said a girl with blue hair. I assume her name is Juvia. I turn to face forward again and see a pretty yet intimidating redheaded women.

"Hello, Alissa, my name is Erza. And that guy over there is Gray.", she said conditioning to the guy in his underwear.

"Y-yes, ma'am.", I manage to to stutter.

Erza continued speaking," welcome to Fairy Tail. Just out of curiosity, what kind of magic do you use?"

With Lucy's reaction last night I wasn't sure if I should tell them, "Well... um,", I could feel Erza's eyes watching me.

"Well what is it?" She asked. Is it just me or is this starting to feel like an interrogation.

"Well, I use frost Dragon slaying magic." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!", I had everyone's attention now, the last thing I wanted.

Then that guy from last night, Natsu popped out of no where and Said, "A Dragon slayer?", He sounds surprised, the he asked with a grin," You wanna fight?" I look at him in surprise,' Was this guy an idiot?'

Then I gave him a serious look ans replied flatly, " No! Why would I?"

Gray then butted in on the conversation telling Natsu," Flamebrain! You never ask a girl to fight unless it's Erza." That had caught Natsu's attention.

"WHAT WAS THAT GRAY!", Natsu shouted at him angrily.

"Idiot, can't you even bother to list-", Gray was interrupted by Natsu punching him in the face. "BASTERD!", Gray shouted while punching Natsu back. Then both in each other faces shouting retorts and calling the other names. Upon with time Erza intervened knocking them both out.

"Are they going to be okay?", I ask Lucy.

" Yeah, this is nothing compared to when we go on jobs." She stated simply.

"That's your team." I looked at her in shock wondering how she manages the chaos.

Lucy sighed," Sadly, yes."

Everything look okay?

Send Silk feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail Fanfic: Welcome to the Guild Chp.3

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE TENROUJIMA ARC!**_

_..._

Alissa's POV:

It has been a week since I had joined the Guild. I was staring at the request board. I need to get a job soon, especially since I was able to get a room at Fairy Hills the Guild's female dormitory. Because of that I now have rent to worry about, 100,000 jewels of it. I sighed, everyone was taking jobs like craze for the past week. Now I can't even find a decent job. Then a saw a request hiding in the corner of the board. I walk out to the job and read:

_"Please help our village._

_Some wild beast has been _

_Destroying the outskirts of _

_our town. We have run out_

_Of ways to keep it away _

_ourselves. We fear that_

_killing it may be the only_

_Way of getting rid of it._

_REWARD: 400,000j"_

I was about to take it when suddenly someone popped out off now where and grabbed it. I growled, this was the second time that had happened to me that week. I stomp over to the bar where Lucy was sitting.

" What's gotten into everyone?" Lucy asked Mira after the hoard of hasty wizards had left on their jobs.

"You'll see tomorrow." Mira said simply.

" Tomarrow?" I ask.

" Yep." Was all I got from Mira.

...

(_*note: I am going to switch to script style for this part. The fact that I took notes during episode 97 to get this right showed me that I can be perfection nut job when it comes to anime.*_)

**Normal POV:**

The next day all the members of Fairy Tail were gathered in the Guild. Master Makarov, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts were up on the guild's stage.

Makarov: Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom. And now the announcement of the participants the S-class promotion exam.

Everyone starts cheering.

Erza: All of you, guitet down

Gildarts: The master is not done with his speech yet.

Makarov: The venue for this year's exam is Tenrou Island. The holy ground of our guild. Strength, Heart, Soul... I have been looking for each of these this past year. There will be 8 participants:

Natsu Dragneel

GRAY Fullbuster

JuviaLoxar Loxar

Elfman

Cana Albertona

Fried Justine

Levy Mcgarden

Mest Gryder

This time there will only one will be selected to pass from among them. Get into your best condition within one weeks thine. There are some newbies here, so we'll explain the rules...

Mira: Within a preliminary period of one week, you 8 are to select a partner.

Erza: The are to rule to partner selection J First, the must be a a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot be a S-rank mage.

Makarov: The details of the exam will be revealed after the arrival to Tenrou Island, but this time Erza will attempt to block you from proceeding

Everyone: WHAAAT!

Mira: I'll also be a troublemaker this time.

Everyone: WHAAAT!

Gildarts: Enough whining. This is a path that every S-rank mages have gone down.

Elfman: W-wait a minute...

Happy: No way...

Natsu: Gildarts is talking part too?!

GRAY: Don't be happy about!

Makarov: The chosen 8 will take their partners with them and gather at the port town of Hargeon, one week from now. That is all!

...

**Alissa's POV:**

In that one week everyone had chosen there partners. Natsu with Happy, Gray and Like much to Lucy's surprise, Juvia and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Cana and Lucy, Fried and Bixlow, Levy and Gajeel, finally Mest and Wendy. The news came later that next week... that Acnologia had destroyed Tenrou Island and everyone went missing.

...

_Hey everyone sorry about taking so long with chapter 3 just been to busy. You won't have to wait to long for chapter 4 cause I'm really eager to write it okay._

_FrostDagonSlayer out_


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail Fanfic: Welcome to the Guild Chp. 4

_Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here. This takes place after the time skip so Alissa is now 19ish years old._

_... _

**Alissa's POV:**

When we got the news of what happened on Tenrou Island, the words 'Acnologia had destroyed Tenrou Island and everyone went missing without a trace' weighted heave on our minds. We had searched and searched, but each attempt had the same results . Nothing, we always found nothing, and Fairy Tail would slip deeper in to dept. Yet we all refused to give up on our friends, our nakama. Before I knew it year's had slipped by and Fairy Tail was no longer the Guild it used to be.

...

**Normal POV:******

April, Year X791

Everyone had just come back for Tenrou Island and was making their way through magnolia square when suddenly, " Exuse me, coming throughout!" Some one shouted , then a teenage girl did a somersault over their heads and hot the ground running con thinking to shout pardons. The reason why she was running shortly followed her, expect not as politely.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a group of 6 or 7 men shouted as they chased her. The girl turned around and stuck out her tongue, then took a sharp right.

One of the men spoke while running, "Ha, stupid girl just ran down a dead end." The men ran down the alley after her. What shortly follow was a boom and then a Big cloud of dust coming from the alleyway. Team Tenrou ran to the alleyway only to see all the men tied up and the girl standing in front of them.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." She said clearly disappointed. Lucy recognized the light brown hair.

"Alissa, is that you?" Lucy asked. The girl looked in their direction.

"Lucy...?" Alissa's eyes where wide.

...

**Lucy's POV:**

Alissa's eyes got even wide as turned around completely. "Lucy." Then be for I knew it I was being hugged by her.

When she let go. Alissa turned and looked at everyone, but her eyes stopped on Laxus. Then I realized that Alissa never met him. I was about to introduce them but Alissa talks first.

"Laxus Dreyer." She said. My mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Alissa continued, " I have never met you in person but I am well aware of who you are, but let's not dwell on the details of the past." I realized that she was referring to The Battel of Fairy Tail, "My name's Alissa Frostiela. I am pleased to the meet you." She stuck her hand out to shake but Laxus looked to surprised to move. Alissa took her and back completing the awkward moment.

Alissa had changed her appearance which was not surprising. She now wore her hair back in a ponytail, so it was no longer hiding her face. Her shirt was now light blue with silver training it was fanning out from right above her navel with a white piece over her chest on top. She also had white leggings that ended right below the knee with a light blue skirt split in front that also had a silver trimming around it. Her shoes were simple silver flats.

"I guess I'll meet you back at the guild hall." She said with a smile, "I kinda have something to take care of." gesturing to the men behind her.

...

**Alissa's POV:**

I wait til everyone had left for the Guild. Sighing I dragged the criminals I had caught down to the police station. It was a small job and only played 5,000j, but job is a job. Well at least it's something to do. After I got played played I got a sweetening with powered sugar on top and walked be to the Guild.

'That was weird, it was like none of them at age at all.' I thought to myself. When I got back everyone was already catching up on what had happen those last 7 years. As I listened Heard some one mention being is a time lock that took 7 year to wear off. 'So they hadn't age at all.' I thought as I watched everyone look through reedus-san's pictures. I chuckled at Wendy's reaction to the picture of her that reedus imagined what she would look like by now.

Lucy came over and sat down next to me. "What about you, Alissa? What did you do the last 7 years?" She asked. I suddenly became completely silent, my bangs over my eyes.

" Nothing, nothing at all, except maybe training." I say somewhat forcefully, and least forced enough for Lucy to raise an eyebrow. I got up, "I need to go do something."

...

**Normal POV:**

Lucy watched Alissa walk out to door.

" Forgive her. She's had it tougher than any one else these past 7 years. First you guys disappear and then some one who was close to he heart was killed trying to protect her. Ever since then she has been pushing herself non-stop trying to get stronger, faster, and more accurate then ever." Macao said.

" Really! Perhaps a now she'll except a challenge to fight." Natsu exclaimed.

"A fight you say, I guess I don't care."I Everyone in the Guild turned around and saw Alissa standing I the door way, " however, now is not the time for that." Alissa stated.

Then she smiled, " why don't we save the fight for another day and celebrate today, the day you returned."

And with that everyone picked up there glass and Shouted, "CHEERS!"

THE END

...

_ Thanks for reading my fanfic. This is the end of this fanfic. See you next time._

_FrostDragonSlayer out._


End file.
